Wrap Your Troubles In Dreams
by Potat0S
Summary: After losing so much, her husband, her daughter, Alex finds comfort in the leader of the rebellion against Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

_**This will form part of a full length fic, but idk it came naturally to me, so have it as a mini ficlet first. This part is sfw, the next won't be. Also, I know that there isn't much revealed here about Alex's backstory for her 'BioShock' setting; this will obviously be revealed in the full fic, but, if you want to know if for the purposes of this fic, ficlet, feel free to message me and I will happily send the link to the page of her RP blog that has it detailed (however it will spoil the main fic, so be warned) :) xxx**_

* * *

She knew that she shouldn't be coming to see him. Alex had been meeting Atlas on almost a daily basis for the last fortnight. He was a busy man; she was probably wasting his time. But he never gave her that impression. He always seemed genuinely pleased to see her.

As she walked into his office, still feeling a little nervous from walking past the Splicers, Atlas flashed her that charming smile, and Alex already felt herself relaxing. She returned the smile, but tried to rearrange her face into more of a neutral expression.

"You alright, love?" Atlas asked, a frown crossing his features as he stood up and moved around to the front of the desk. He leant on it, the muscles of his arms tensing slightly as he tightened his fingers around the edge of the desk.

Alex nodded, realising that changing her expression so quickly must have made her look a little odd. "Yeah, I'm fine." It was a lie, of course. Alex hadn't felt fine since the night that Molly had disappeared.

She was getting annoyed with herself, and she'd only been in the room for a minute. Her eyes kept travelling from Atlas' face to his arm muscles, and then drifted across his chest and slightly straining shirt. Alex was annoyed with herself for how attractive she found the Irishman.

"Are you sure?" There was a layer of soft concern in Atlas' voice. "Pardon me for sayin' it, but you don't look fine. Are you still not sleepin'?"

A sigh left Alex. How could she sleep? Sleeping put her at risk of dreaming. Dreaming about Molly, or about Frank, or about all manner of horrors that she had seen since the civil war had begun.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Atlas said, offering Alex a kind smile. "I know it's hard, pet, but you need to sleep." He paused, taking a minute to look over Alex. She seemed to get skinnier every time he saw her. "And you need to eat as well."

Alex just shook her head. "I can't. I don't have time to look for food, not when I'm looking for Molly or trying to help you."

"Alex, you're not goin' to be able to help your baby girl or me if you're dyin' of hunger," Atlas pointed out, pushing off from the desk and walking closer to her. He took his hands in hers, and gave them a little squeeze. "You need to eat somethin'."

His hands felt rough and warm against hers, and Alex sighed slightly. "I can't. How can I just sit and eat when Molly is still one of those things? She's been gone for over a year now." She sniffed slightly.

"You can't help her if you're not goin' to keep yourself alive?" Atlas said gently. And, on seeing the tears in her eyes, he moved his arms around her, holding her close. "It's alright, love. You're goin' to be alright. We'll find your Molly, okay? We'll bring her back, somehow."

Alex didn't know what it was about Atlas that made her believe him, but she did. His voice was just so calming, and he was so gentle and kind with her. He was so comforting, and it made her want to believe him. Feeling the guilt return, Alex momentarily tensed up in Atlas' arms, but, on feeling his warmth and inhaling his scent, Alex relaxed again, letting her arms move around his waist and her head fall against his chest.

He was considerably taller than her, Alex reckoned that he had to be about six foot three, maybe even six four. Frank had been tall too, it had been one of the first things that she had noticed about him when they'd met. The thought bought a few more tears to her eyes. She didn't want to think about Frank.

Atlas held her close, just shushing her gently for a few moments, one of his hands coming up to stroke through her hair. "You need to give yourself a break," he said, letting the embrace go on for as long as she allowed it to. "Food, sleep, you can't go on much longer without them, pet. Look at you, you're startin' to look like one of them ghosts."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Alex asked, pulling back just enough to look up at him.

"No, Alex, I'm not," he assured her, lifting one of his hands to cup her cheek. "Because I… I care about you."

A soft silence fell between them, and they stayed still for a moment. And then Atlas leant down, tilting Alex's head a little, just enough for him to press his lips to hers, almost like he was testing the waters.

And Alex welcomed the kiss.

She'd been so lonely for so long, and Atlas made her feel safe, and comforted, and she hadn't realised how much she'd needed the simple kiss. A soft sigh came from Alex when Atlas pulled away, the kiss hadn't lasted long enough.

Alex tried to lean up to kiss him again, but Atlas drew away from her, smirking slightly.

"Alright, I've got an idea," he said, his thumb stroking over her cheekbone. "You let me get you some food, and I'll kiss you again. Eat it, and I'll give you another kiss."

Alex couldn't help the smitten smile that spread across her lips, and she considered Atlas' proposal for a moment, before nodding. "I think I can probably handle that," she smiled.

"Good girl," Atlas grinned, giving her the lightest of kisses, before slipping his hand into hers. He led her out of the office, ignoring the look that one of the Splicers outside his office gave the two of them, and took her to his room.

While she had met Atlas several times, it had never been anywhere other than his office, and Alex looked around the room curiously. It was hardly spacious, but nowhere down here near the fisheries was. There was a little table in the corner with two chairs by it, and there were files and an audio diary scattered over it, which Atlas quickly cleared away.

"Here, sit down, love, and I'll find you somethin' to eat," he smiled at her, gesturing to one of the chairs as he left the room again.

As she sat down, Alex looked around at the rest of the room. From where she was sitting, she could see a chest of drawers on the right hand side wall, and, beyond that, there was a door, presumably to a bathroom. On the other wall, there was a bed, a pair of blue pyjama pants and a white vest top abandoned on top of it. Alex couldn't help but smile slightly as she pictured Atlas in them. She imagined he looked incredible.

She hastily shifted her eyes to the table when the door opened, knowing that colour had entered her cheeks. She felt terrible for thinking that way, for… for lusting over Atlas when there were far more important things to think about. The most important of those things being her daughter.

"It's hardly the sort of fare you're probably used to, but I managed to find you some soup," Atlas said as he brought the bowl to the table and set it down in front of her. "I imagine you got some nicer stuff up in Olympus Heights."

Alex laughed. "I won't deny that, but it's been a while since I was treated to anything like that. I've been living off a diet of potato chips and pep bars for a long time."

"And not enough of those, by the look of you. You're skin and bones, love," Atlas commented. There was no insult in his voice, only concern.

Alex sighed a little. "I know, it's just… It's just hard to remember to eat or sleep, stuff like that seems so… trivial, I suppose."

Atlas leant down slightly, gently running one of his hands through her hair. "I know, Alex, believe me. That's why I'm makin' you eat," he smiled. "Speakin' of which, I think I promised you somethin'." He leant down further, just enough to press a soft kiss to Alex's lips. "You eat all of that, and I might just give you another kiss."

"Only one?" Alex asked boldly, smiling back at him. "Surely a big bowl of soup deserves more than one kiss."

He laughed, straightening up again and moving to sit in the other chair. "Maybe, if you're lucky," he grinned.

Alex smiled again, and a comfortable silence fell as she picked up the spoon and started to eat the soup. It was good, warm, hearty, filling. It reminded her of the time she'd spent in Rapture before moving in with Frank. Having not had much money, this sort of food had been all she could afford. After the first few spoonfuls, Alex realised just how hungry she was, and it didn't take long for her to finish off the rest of it.

The grin flickered back onto Atlas' face when Alex put the spoon down, the soup bowl now empty. "You know, love, I'm feckin' glad you finished it," he chuckled as he moved to her, took her hands in his, and pulled her to her feet, "Else I wouldn't have been able to do this." Atlas wound his arms around her and pulled her close, bringing his lips to hers in a strong kiss.

This kiss went on longer than the last few had, and Alex was happy to let it. Her arms moved around the Irishman's neck, and she wound her fingers up in his thick brown hair, their lips moving together in unison. She was losing herself in the kiss, she knew, but she found that she didn't care. It felt good to kiss him, to just let herself go and let this happen.

And so, when one of Atlas' hands moved to her hip, his fingers just pressing into the side of her rear, she didn't stop him. She didn't want to stop him. Alex kept one of her hands in his hair, and let the other move to his chest, her fingers resting over his pectoral muscle as the kiss got a little more desperate.

Alex could feel the smile on Atlas' lips as he kissed her, and she found that she was mirroring it. She needed this. She needed him. She needed what he could give her, not only the pleasure and the distraction, but the warmth, the security… The notion of not having to be in control of herself. From the way he was kissing her, Alex could see that Atlas was the dominant one, and she was more than happy to give up control to him. For tonight, at least, she was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Atlas' lips were still on hers as Alex felt her back touch the wall. She didn't hold back anything in the kiss, parting her lips when she felt his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. The heat between them was unbelievable, and Alex found her hands moving to push his suspenders off his shoulders.

His hands were moving too, one resting on her rear while the other gently pushed her hip into the wall. But Atlas moved his hands from her, letting his suspenders fall to hang from his waist. Grinning impishly, he set his heads on the wall either side of Alex's head, and kissed her again, alternating between trailing his lips along her neck and bringing them to her mouth.

Allowing her hands to move without really thinking about it, Alex started to unbutton Atlas' shirt, her fingers trailing down each new glimpse of skin that she revealed. His mouth just under her ear, Alex heard Atlas breath a lovely moan against her neck as she touched his chest, and she smiled as she undid the last button.

His shirt fell open, the white material framing his body, and Alex took a moment just to look at him, her forehead resting against his. His chest was sculpted, clear lines around his muscles, and she let her fingertips move along his contours. And his stomach, while nowhere near as chiselled as his chest was, but, under the tiniest hint of a tummy, she could feel firm muscle.

Atlas smirked down at her. "You enjoyin' yourself there, love?" he chuckled, another slight moan lying on his voice as her fingers moved over him.

Alex's reply came in the form of another deep kiss, and she wound her arms around him again, under his shirt so that she could still feel his skin against hers.

After letting the kiss continue for a moment or two, Atlas suddenly lifted Alex, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist as he supported her against the wall. He started to grind against her, his movements only slight as they kissed, his teeth grazing over her bottom lip.

It was Alex's turn to moan now, the sound disappearing into the kiss as her arms tightened around him. She could feel the space between her legs getting hotter and wetter, and then, suddenly, the wall was gone from behind her back, and Atlas was carrying her over to the bed.

Once he had sat her down on the bed, Atlas knelt between Alex's legs. Reaching under her dress, he pushed her skirt up and began to slip one of her stockings down. With each inch of her leg that he uncovered, her placed a kiss, his lips trailing down her soft skin. Once the stocking was gone, he repeated the process on her other leg, and then moved his fingers to the hem of her panties.

When he looked up at her, Alex gave Atlas a little nod. She was too far gone to even think about this being wrong now. She wanted as much as he would give her, and she wanted to give him everything. She could see the proof of his arousal starting to show, as there was a bulge growing in the front of his pants.

"How long has it been since someone touched you, pet?" he asked, his voice husky as his brown eyes met hers. "How long as it been since someone took care of you?"

Atlas didn't wait for her to respond, as if he already knew the answer. He pressed a chaste kiss to Alex through her underwear before he pulled the garment down, his fingers ghosting over her sex as he dropped the material to the floor. And then he brought his lips to her, gently sucking on her clitoris.

A long moan came from Alex at that, and one of her hands curled up in the bedsheets. She let her eyes fall closed as she felt Atlas slide his tongue over her, and she breathed his name out at the feeling he provoked. It only seemed to spur him on, and he sucked on her clitoris again as he slipped two fingers inside her.

Her other hand moving to Atlas' hair, Alex let out another moan. He was so gentle in his touches, but Alex could tell that he wasn't hesitant, he knew what he was doing. And she hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since Frank...

And, just as soon as the thought of Frank had entered her mind, it was gone, and she was lost in the sensations again. Atlas was moving three fingers inside her now, stroking at her walls, brushing his fingertips over her most sensitive spot. And she could already feel the pressure building in the bottom of her stomach. Alex whimpered Atlas' name out again, her fingers clenching in his hair.

And then he had stopped touching her. His mouth and fingers pulled away, and Alex whined needily.

Standing up, Atlas let out a laugh. "Just a moment, pet," he promised, shedding his shirt and starting to unbutton his pants.

But Alex moved his hands away, and she undid the buttons herself, well aware of Atlas' eyes on her. Once they were undone, she slid his trousers and underwear down his legs, revealing his sizeable member, already standing to full attention. She pressed a kiss to his tip, and smiled as she heard him hiss softly.

She was about to take him into her mouth, when Atlas bent down and unzipped her dress. He took the hem of her dress and carefully lifted the material over her head. Atlas placed a small kiss to her lips as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, dropping it to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

"Lie back for me," he murmured as he pushed her gently. As she did what he'd prompted, Atlas moved with her, supporting himself just over her as he kissed her.

The kiss continued for a moment or two, before Alex broke it. She met Atlas' gaze and whispered a soft, "Please." Lust and need were dripping from her voice, and she started to slowly stroke his length as she begged him.

Atlas chuckled softly, but there was a crack in the sound as she touched him, the pleasure getting the better of him. "I've got you, love," he promised, kissing her once more before he positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly pushed inside.

The two of them groaned in synchronisation as he filled her, and Atlas dipped his forehead to rest on hers. He stayed still for a moment, giving her time to adjust to him, before Atlas began to steadily rock his hips, holding back and keeping his movements slow.

Alex whimpered softly as he moved in and out of her, the simple motions creating the most wonderful feelings inside her. There was such as sense of release, of relief, and Alex moaned his name again.

Hearing his name fall from her lips just made Atlas want more, and he began to speed up his thrusts, rocking into her progressively faster. He brought his mouth to hers again, kissing her roughly as he moved inside her.

For a while, there was no noise but for the sound of Atlas' body against Alex's, and the gasps, moans, and whimpers that came from them both. Atlas kissed and sucked and bit gently at Alex's neck, allowing his pace to speed up again, and he smirked as her moans got louder.

And then, suddenly, he slowed, winding his arms around her back and pulling her upright with him. He positioned her so that she was kneeling on him, and held her hips, guiding her to move along his length.

Alex understood what Atlas wanted from her, and she put her hands on his shoulders to support herself as she slowly pushed herself up and down. The change in position allowed her to grind her clitoris against Atlas' pubic bone each time she came down, and she groaned. With her head resting on his shoulder, the sound was muffled, but Alex could perfectly hear the sounds that Atlas himself was making. And they just made her want to give him more.

She increased her pace, effectively bouncing on him now, and Alex smiled as she felt Atlas' arms around her again, pulling her flush against his chest, not an inch of space between them now.

The fingers of his right hand pressed into her rear, and his left hand was fisted up in her hair, and Atlas held her tightly as he started to thrust up into her again, grunting slightly with the pleasure. "You're so tight, pet," he groaned, a shake in his voice. "You alright?" He didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted to take her harder.

Alex nodded, panting, "I- I'm fine. You can- You can go faster." The gentleness that they had started with was being replaced by rough passion, and Alex was okay with that. Giving herself up to Atlas felt right, she wanted him to use her how he wanted to, she wanted him to take what he wanted from her.

Atlas didn't need to be told twice. He rolled them so that he was on his back, still holding Alex against his chest, and started to thrust up into her with more vigour, smirking as she cried out. He took his lips to hers again, swallowing her moans as he tried to hold back his own.

Atlas kept the pace up until he felt his energy draining. He was getting close, but he didn't want to end this yet. He slowed his pace, giving three slow but deep trusts, before he stopped moving. Unwinding his arms, he gently pushed Alex's shoulders, prompting her to sit upright again.

Cottoning on quickly, Alex followed his silent command. Her hands on his chest, she started moving her hips again, slowly riding him.

The sudden change of pace just pushed Atlas' orgasm closer, but he forced the release away. He held onto one of her hips, and brought the fingers of his other hand to her core, rubbing slow circles around her clitoris. "That's it, love," he praised when she let out a soft whimper. "You're a good girl, aren't you?" There was a smirk on his lips as he spoke, lying back against the mattress and watching her, watching the colour in her cheeks, the way her lips parted, how her breasts bounced and swayed as she rode him. The hand that had been on her hip moved to her right breast, squeezing gently as his thumb stroked over her nipple.

The new shoot of pleasure down her nerves caused Alex to cry out again, and she kept her pace steady, feeling the tightness in the pit of her stomach again. She knew that she couldn't hold out much longer. "Atlas, I- I need-"

He interrupted her with another chuckle, beckoning her down to him again. He kissed her as soon as she was close enough to, his arms holding her close as he rolled her onto her back. "I know what you need, pet," he grinned, and he started thrusting into her again, his movements fast and unrelenting.

Both of them grunted and groaned as Atlas fucked her, their kisses becoming messy and uncontrolled. Alex moved her hand to her bundle of nerves, but Atlas moved it away, his thick fingers rubbing and stroking as he continued to thrust into her.

The pleasure kept building and building in Alex, until she couldn't keep it back any more. She shouted out Atlas' name as she climaxed, her arms and legs tightening around his body as her walls tightened around his member. The wash of relief over her was so intense that she couldn't do anything but experience it, her voice rising as the waves racked her body.

Determined to let her ride out her orgasm before he finished himself, Atlas still pushed in and out of her, grunting lowly as he tried to stave off his release. And, as her limbs relaxed and her eyes opened, he slowed his thrusts down, giving a few slow, deep, penetrations before he pulled out of her, groaning and panting as he rapidly moved his hand along his length. He reached his peak mere seconds later, moaning deeply as he came onto Alex's stomach, his white fluid falling onto her pale skin.

Silence fell around them, aside from the soft panting that came from them as they came down from their highs. His chest still rising and falling heavily, Atlas found Alex's lips and kissed her, the softness and tenderness returning. They stayed like that for a while, Atlas holding himself over Alex as he kissed her gently.

And then he pulled away, moving off the bed and walking to the bathroom. Alex heard the sound of running water, and Atlas came back a moment later with a damp washcloth.

"Here you go, love," he said softly, brushing the cloth over her stomach, cleaning her.

It was warm, and his touches were gentle, and Alex smiled as she watched him, tenderly lifting a hand to his cheek.

When he had finished, Atlas rinsed the cloth out in the sink, and then came back to the bed. He slipped his underwear on, and handed Alex her panties along with his shirt. "I'd put these on if I were you, pet, it can get real feckin' cold down here." He slid into the bed next to her, and helped her do up the buttons of his white shirt, before pressing a kiss to her lips. "Come here," he smiled as he lay down, opening his arms to her.

Alex returned the smile, and she moved closer to Atlas, tucking her head under his chin and cuddling into him as he pulled the bedsheets over the two of them. Heat was radiating off his body, and the smile stayed on Alex's face as Atlas folded his arms around her, keeping her close.

Thoughts of what they had done, of whether it was truly right or wrong didn't enter her mind, and it didn't take long for Alex to fall asleep, nestled into the first man she had trusted in a long time.


End file.
